Sleeping in One Bed
by IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenmark
Summary: What happens when Canada asks to come over, starts calling Prussia Dear and suggests to sleep in the same bed as him? And then add Prussia, Being Prussia? One awesome story, :D R&R please tell me what you think and, yeah, *oneshot*


Prussia got on his computer, he wanted to see if there was anything to do. He surfed the web for sometime until a friend came online, it was Canada.

Canada was bored and decided to go online to see if Prussia was available to talk to, he was... Of course

_MapleSyrupForever came online _

**MapleSyrupForever~Hi Prussia!**

He smiled a little to see Prussia was on.

**IMAWESOME~ Hallo birdie~ What's up~**

He smiled at the name, Canada loves maple syrup, and so does he.

**MapleSyrupForever~ Nothing much! Hey i was wondering if we could hang out sometime together.. At your house?**

He was a bit scared that Prussia would reject his suggestion and stop talking to him.

**IMAWESOME~ SURE! That would be awesome i would Love to~ kesese**

Prussia's smile became a grin he was so happy that his Birdie was asking to come over

**MapleSyrupForever~ okay i can come today right?**

Canada let out a sigh of relief, he was glad Prussia agreed

**IMAWESOME~ yeah sure! How come you want to come so early? Not that I'm upset Birdie~**

Canada smiled, his face muscles were hurting so terribly

**MapleSyrupForever~ nothing, its just that i want to get away from Al, Tony and Kuma it gets annoying sorry if its not convenient, dear**

He got scared again.. Maybe Prussia would reject it now learning why he wanted to come over.

**IMAWESOME~ no, no its awesome... O.O Y-you called me 'dear' **

Prussia blushed so hard, he was so happy this wasn't happening face to face

**MapleSyrupForever~ okay!, oh I'm sorry! Do you want me to call you sweetheart?**

Canada was confused why Prussia was stuttering and was so surprised

**IMAWESOME~ oh no... Its fine i think sweetheart would kill me.. ^/^**

Prussia almost died HIS birdie called him dear and now was offering to call him sweetheart _this has to be a freaking prank_ he thought

**MapleSyrupForever~ oh okay?why would it kill you**

Canada had really no idea he was confused why he blushed

**IMAWESOME~ well you know if you want to stay longer you can.. Birdie.. Well uh it just.. Um I am not sure..**

Prussia was trying to make this go as smooth as possible

**MapleSyrupForever~ Ohyaaa! Sure! I would love to, could i stay over the weekend, we could even sleep in the same bed! Oh then what would you like me to call you then?**

Canada smiled he knew Prussia would let him come over "he is such an.. awesome friend!" Canada said to himself

**IMAWESOME~ YES, i mean yeah of course we can sleep in the same bed... If you want... You can call me anything really birdie **

Prussia was blushing so hard he was completely red

**MapleSyrupForever~ great! Oh! Are you sure? i don't want to call you something you don't want to be called **

Canada was hoping prussia didn't mind anything he called him

**IMAWESOME~ kesese, okay! N-no, i was um... I-Im not.. Anyway how was your day... And well oh i dont care! whatever you want as long as you call me it and only you okay birdie? Because i know i will love it completely~ im awesome like that!**

Prussia was so, so, SO dead after Canada was suggesting sleeping in the same bed and then calling him dear, AGAIN

**MapleSyrupForever~ ok~ i will call you dear okay? Well i should get offline Al is hungry and he wants me to drive him to McDonalds bye dear, i will see you later today?**

_MapleSyrupForever went offline_

Canada smiled he was excited, the feeling was mutual for Prussia

"WESSSSST~" Prussia yelled from his room

"Ja! What is it East? Can you just come here instead of yelling" Germany yelled back irritated

"Ja, ja I'm coming!" Prussia walked over to Germany

"West~ better?" Prussia smirked sneaking up behind Germany

"Ja, okay so what did you want to tell me?" Germany said annoyed

"Well Birdie/Canada is coming over to stay the night i hope you don't mind!" Prussia said smiling and whispering into germanys ear

" .that, It's okay Italy is also coming over today, where is Canada going to sleep, do you want to get the guest ro-" Germany was cut off by Prussia

"He is sleeping with me on MY bed~" Prussia blushed, as he said the last part but smirked

"Huh? East, are you sure did you force him to sleep in the same bed as you?" Germany looked at him suspicious, knowing Prussia he probably did

"NO he asked me in the first place thank you very much IM NOT GOING TO BE THAT UNAWESOME!" Prussia said surprised that his bruder would suggest that

"Anyway where is Feli sleeping? Hmm?" Prussia said getting his smirk back

"With... Me" Germany coughs he seriously is hating West right now

"KESESESESESESE" Prussia grins he walks back to his room. He had to clean it if Birdie was coming over.

There was a knock at the door.

"BIRDIE!" Prussia ran down the stairs of his house, well GERMANY'S house and opened the door, there was Canada! Prussia smiled

"Hi, Dear!" Canada smiled he was getting used to calling Prussia 'Dear', and he liked it, it seemed like it suited him.

"HI~ Germany vee~ oh and hi there Prussia and Canada~~ veee~" Italy says, coming out of no where

"Hallo, Canada, oh and hallo Italy" Germany said smiling a little when Italy came in

"Hello there Germany and Italy!" Canada smiled as Prussia invited him in.

"Okay, well i'm going to take Canada to my room so he can set up anything he needs to ja?" Prussia said to West and took Canada upstairs.

"Well i should do the same, come on Italy," Germany said taking Italy to his room.

"So... Birdie you settled now?" Prussia asked gazing at Canada smiling

"Eh? Oh yeah im good, do you want to do something now?" Canada was so relaxed to be away from everyone at home

"Um sure, lets go down and watch a movie together? I have a lot of movies you pick one out if you want~" Prussia smiles

"Nah, i actually had something else in mind~ it's really childish though so i understand if you don't want to" Canada suggested

"Ja, come on tell me what you had in mind," Prussia asked

"Okay so i was thinking we could build a fort and throw paper airplanes at each other..." Canada looked down kind of embarrassed. But Prussia's eyes went wide and he grinned

"AWESOME IDEA!" He shouted and smiled. So Prussia and Canada went out the room on a hunt for pillows, they did find a lot. But Prussia wanted one super 'awesome pillow' that was in Germany's room so he got Canada and they went to Germany's room. They peered through the crack that was open. They saw Germany kissing Italy!

"BRUDER GOOD JOB~KESEESESES you finally got the moves on Feli~ kesesesese!" Prussia said whilst bursting into the door. While Canada kinda stood there blushing and surprised at what he just saw, but he smiled a little he knew Germany liked Italy, and a surprise was the way Prussia reacted to it.

"East!? ***cough* **oh Gott" Germany sat there in shock and was blushing and looked down

"Oh hi there Prussia and Canada again how are you veee~~" Italy said with his constant dazed look

"Hello again, we should leave now, right Prussia?" Canada looks over where Prussia was supposed to be, but wasn't. He was busily walking around looking for the pillow.

"Dear~ come on lets get out of here and leave them" Canada says to the Prussian

"Ja, East go NOW," Germany gives Prussia a glare that would kill him instantly, if they could

"Fine, lets go, i got the pillow anyways~" Prussia says smiling, waving the pillow in the air

"Ve~ see you later Canada and Prussia~" Italy said with his dazed look.

while closing the door Prussia overheard Italy say "Do you want continue where we were? vee~"

"Kesesesese" Prussia whispers smiling to Canada

"Prussia, leave them, its cute" Canada playfully hits prussia on the shoulder while they go back to their room

"Aw, fine~ its okay~ lets build our forts now!" Prussia says grinning like a child, while grabbing some pillows and he started building. Canada smiled, he liked how today was going, he started building his fort. After sometime Prussia And Canada finished building their forts.

"What are we doing to use to 'fight' with, Birdie?" the prussian asked he friend

"We can make paper aeroplanes if you want!?"Canada suggested

"Ja, thats a great idea~ I have some over here!" Prussia says whilst he takes the stack of paper from his desk in his room.

"Okay! This is going to be fun!" Canada was so happy he can spend time with someone who notices him and remembers him.

"Okay i guess we are all done now~ awesome!" Prussia said after Canada and him finished all the paper making aeroplanes

"Okay ready~" Prussia asked hiding down behind his fort

"Yeah! Go~" Canada replied in the same position. Prussia and Canada started throwing the planes at each other frantically, laughing and smiling at each other. They kept picking up any planes that came by them and re-throwing it, until they got tired and torn down their forts. Then they laid on the floor next to each other, breathing heavily.

"Heh, that... Was... Fun" Canada said panting between each word

"Yup!" Prussia smiled

"So what now" Prussia asked after he caught his breath

"Okay, well i guess i kinda want to learn more about you, dear" Canada looked at his side seeing Prussia.

"Okay, ask away birdie~" Prussia grinned, this is going to be interesting

"Okay, one thing i have always wondered why birdie? Not that i don't like it or anything " Canada looks at Prussia with a embarrassed look on his face

"Ooh, nice question birdie~ you know, it fits you birdie~"

"But how?" Canada asked

" M'kay so, when i first met you i didn't know anything about you,so i named you birdie, cause you are elegant and beautiful like a bird," Prussia smiled

"O-oh, M-Mon dieu!" Canada stuttered turning red completely so surprised and happy

"Oh, I'm going to make you say more of that later birdie!" Prussia smirked

"I-I...uh-" Canada said but got cut off by a heated kiss between him and Prussia

"Kesesese, you like that~" Prussia smiled and laughs his signature laugh

"Uh-huh" Was all Canada could say he was shocked but so very grateful thatPrussia liked him back

They smiled for a while until Canada spoke up.

"Okay so what now, its 12:25, i guess we should sleep" he said smiling

"Nu-uh, birdie~" Prussia pushed Canada on to the bed

"This is going to be the best night of your life birdie~" Prussia said smirking and slowly taking off Canada's clothes kissing him, asking for entrance. Canada immediately allowed him, Prussia explored every inch of his mouth. Canada moaned as Prussia went down to his neck kissing him.

"Ich... liebe dich birdie," Prussia said while nibbling on his collarbone

"Je t'aime Prussia" Canada moaned out

******time skip cause i can not write awesome detailed stories like that YET******

"I think we should wake up East and Canada, i think they might have gotten hurt" Germany said to Italy, who no doubt was naked.

"Ve~ okay, I'm going to stay here come back when you're done, you're warm ve~" Italy says smiling up at Germany

"Ja," Germany spoke with a pink tint

"Ea-" Germany said whilst opening the door, but instead of seeing them sleeping, FULLY CLOTHED, he saw his bruder and his friend, Canada, cuddling, naked.

"I don't... Even want to know" Germany said walking away, holding the bridge of his nose, coming back to Italy. Laying back down.

"Hnng" Prussia says smiling as he opened his eyes as Germany closed the door and then seeing Canada next to him

"Oh, hi birdie~" Prussia said smiling as Canada finally woke up

"Wa? Heh," Canada said alarmed, but soon realizing what happened, and holding Prussia closer

"Lets go back to sleep dear? hmm?" Canada said smiling

"Ja, i agree, i don't think you would even be able to walk if you wanted to though birdie!" Prussia said smirking while closing his eyes to go back to cuddling.

**THER IM DONE okay, sorry i haven't updated any other story and i just am like UPDATE A CHAPTER, HAHAHA-No, LET ME WRITE A NEW STORY, sorry i had to write it. Anyway thanks, sorry again for not updating any other story, i have been working on this for a while thats all IM SORRYYY DONT HATE ME **


End file.
